Arstron
Earthtron (アーストロン - Aāsutoron) also known as Arstron is a monster from the TV series, The Return Of Ultraman, ''he appears in Episode 1. Subtitle: ''Violent Monster (凶暴怪獣 - Kyoubou Kaijū.) The Return of Ultraman Powers/Weapons *Magma Beam: Earthtron can fire a powerful beam of magma from his mouth. *Burrowing: Earthtron can burrow at moderate speeds. History Earthron first appeared mysteriously in a mountainous region without warning or origin, attacking a nearby village and setting fire to the homes with its heat ray. MAT arrived shortly after the monster arose, attacking the beast with their cannon fire but to no avail. Earthtron continued destroying the village. Goh Hideki, the host of the newest Ultraman came to the scene, guided by Ultraman Jack's conscience came to the village to help some people who were trapped in the debris caused by Earthtron's rampage, before unknowingly transforming into the new Ultraman Jack by sheer willpower. Jack quickly turned to face Earthtron and the two fought, taking their battle from the ruined village to a nearby valley (persumably the same one Earthtron emerged from). However, Jack's color timer was start to blink cause his strength to depleate and Earthtron to gain an advantage, but Jack continued to fight back and eventually hit Earthtron with a Specium Ray, causing Earthtron to tumble back into a crater and explode into blue flames. Triva *Earthtron's roar is a modifyed roar of the Daiei monster, Gyaos. *Earthtron resembles Godzilla in design. This is possibly due to that fact that Earthtron was designed by Nobuyuki, an art director who worked at Toho Co. Ltd and designed some of the Godzilla suits. *Earthtron has a Brother, Ghostron *Earthtron appears in the opening to the series, Ultraman Ace, as one of the many silhouettes of monsters. Redman Earthtron reappeared in episodes 3, 5, 52, and 55 of the series, Redman. Trivia *Unlike the majority of monsters in the series, Earthtron's suit was not re-used from The Return of Ultraman series. Instead, it was reused from the Earthtron suit that was used during stage shows and attractions. The Ultraman Earthtron reappeared in episode 27 of the series The Ultraman. History The first monster in the Babaloneon Empire, Earthtron emerged from the ground and quickly engaged Ghostron in battle. As the Science Garrison watched on in awe, yet another beast, Gokinezula, joined the three in a titanic three-way battle royal. As the three monsters were locked in mortal combat, Aboras and Banila emerged as well and battled elsewhere on the island. With five monsters running wild, the Science Garrison began to blanket the entire island with bombs in hopes of killing them all off, however the Babaloneon Empire fought back as well, downing their jet in between the between between Earthtron and Ghostron. Earthtron was quick to respond to the Science Garrison's presence and quickly destroyed what remained of their ship. The Science Garrison however was not without its own defenses and was able to destroy Earthtron after firing at rocket at the monster. Trivia *Like the majority of returning monsters in the series, Earthtron does not possess his original roar. *In this series, Earthtron possesses no superpowers at all. Ultraman Mebius Earthtron reappeared in episode 24 of the series Ultraman Mebius. History In this series, Earthtron's origin are again not stated and his attack comes out of the blue like before, attacking GUYS's HQ at a test site. However this time his actions are being guided by a Kelbeam, who is using devertted frequency waves (originally intended to control Manquette Monsters) and directing them at Earthtron to control him (In a rather comical way.) Ultraman Mebius arrives to do battle against Earthtron and has the upperhand until Kelbeam arrives and the two monsters double-team him. Team GUYS learns of Kelbeam's control over Earthtron and destroys the frequency waves that are doing so, severing Kelbeam's control. Once freed, Earthtron attacks Kelbeam when provoked by the alien monster, but both monsters are destroyed by Ultraman Mebius, who uses his Mebium Blade to cut Earthtron's head off. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Earthtron reappeared in episode 8 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. History In this series, Earthtron appears again out of nowhere and attacks a Kelbeam in the area (possibly reminiscing their relationship in the previous series.) It seems Kelbeam has won as it hits Earthtron with several fireballs causing Earthtron to collapse, but Earthtron feins his defeat, ambushing Kelbeam by tearing off his "ears" and killing Kelbeam with his Heat Ray. Shortly after his victory, Earthtron is dragged underwater where he is forced to do battle against an Eleking, where he was not so lucky, being electrocuted to death by Eleking's tail. Trivia *Earthtron appears again in the flashback of a little girl who witnesses him in battle against a Red King. *The Earthtron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Earthtron's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Earthtron is seen battling Bemstar, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Earthtron returned in episode 3 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. History In this series, Earthtron belonged to an Alien Zelan. Both he and his master were seen briefly in battle but were killed by their opponents: a Galberos who belonged to an Alien Nackle. Trivia *The Earthtron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Earthtron's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Earthtron is seen battling Gomess, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Ironically, both monsters are affiliated to Godzilla. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Earthtron reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was killed in the final battle by Ultraman Zero during the final battle. Trivia *The Earthtron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Earthtron's appearance in the film. Ultraman Saga Earthtron reappeared in the movie Ultraman Saga. History Earthtron (as well as Gomess (S) and Gubira) is one of the monsters who has been revived by Alien Bat to serve him. In the film's opening sequence, Earthtron appears in a desolate city where it attacks Team U during their raid on an abandoned store for groceries. Despite Team U's efforts, Earthtron shrugs off their assults and continues on his rampage. Shortly after Team U is beaten, Ultraman Dyna appears and quickly destroys Earthtron, hurling him into the air (by spinning him around by his tail) and destroying him with the Solgent Ray. Trivia *The Earthtron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Earthtron's appearance in the film. *In this film, Earthtron's Magma Beam attack is stylized more as a short blast of lava fired from his mouth, rather than an actual beam. *According to several earlier released trailers of the film, Ultraman Dyna and Earthtron's fight was to last longer (scenes in while Dyna is seen punching and kneeling Earthtron in the face are present within these trailers,) but were later cut from the film for unknown reasons. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jonias Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Monsters